Dragontail
Dragontail this character is property of verglas, don't use him without permission, please and thank you. Three creatures roped by soul and can talk by mind One forgotten, one a killer and one left behind And there they sit, at continent's bed Yet only when they die together shall their lives end Looks gonna redo his appearance and personality. One would expect this dragon to be hard to forget, his very appearance strikes fear into those who gaze upon him. Yet, additionally, it adds a longing desire and sadness as well. He looks incredibly similar in appearance to a green dragontail butterfly, mostly in that of his wings. Which swirl in large, showy arcs. The forewings are rather narrow, with a transparent membrane near its tips. This makeup shows for the upper half of his wings, followed by a long, thick streak of turquoise. The hindwings however, are much more noticeable, with narrow ends and incredibly long tails tipped with a whitish silver. While the main coloration of membranes remain a solid onyx black, these silver patterns can be seen throughout his body. Around the base of the hindwings, flecks of whitish silver like stars in themselves. And at the wavy tips of his wings, more of this whitish coloration. Yet nevertheless, this dragon is quite bug-like and certainly unique to this world. Dragontail's mainscales are the same solid onyx black, followed by a creamish tan underbelly. Fine stripes of white skitter down his back with an addition of softly curved spines. His tail on the other hand is thick and short with a more buggish theme to it. Like the abdomen of a butterfly, it has not as many spines upon it. Patterns of creamish and silvery dots pad the sides of his tail. Upon his face, two large, sky blue eyes stand, looking a little bit buggish like the rest of him. Truly a magnificent sight, so it seems. Yet nevertheless quite strange comparing to the other SilkWings of Pantala. * inspired off of the dragontail butterfly * black or just very dark grey mainscales, yeah,,, dragontail is a silkwing with black scales but what does that matter?? * buggy eyes a soft turquoise / sky blue, very pretty i guess, he looks like a butterfly * most of the body is a light cream with stripes of black, that's more like it, actually. he may appear beautiful but he's a jerk * long tongue proboscis thing * long antenna that are tipped with white or light cream * long, large wings, narrowly curved and black with transparent / clear tips bordered thickly with black too * streak of green-blue near the base, hindwings are rimmed with white and have incredibly long "tails" with silvery dots on the top, not on the underside * tips of tails are white, softly rounded and tail is long and thick, cream with black dots on the sides * horns are wavy and the same color as his mainscales * build is tall and large, stocky and lanky, long limbs with black talons and carries the distant smell of the forest * sad or mad expression on snout because he's kinda emotional but also in some ways not * ears are medium sized, in any way he always wears a frown * needs a hug Behavior gonna redo his appearance and personality. * rude and disrespectful, he may be pretty but he's a real jerk and won't hesitate to beat someone up when he feels like it, probably won't though because he's not that bad * mentally hurt and forever fractured, sometimes questions his sanity, weird things happen to him sometimes * will occasionally fase out of reality for a minute or so and tends to speak in riddles and rhymes during these periods, he can be strange,,, overall he's unwell * large amount of pride over his appearance and likes getting attention,,, has a certain desire to be remembered but it will never be for him * snappish and arrogant, sometimes sassy and sarcastic, he's just a flaw in the world that needs to be disposed off and that makes him slightly angered * convinced himself that no one cares about him and that is why no one remembers him,,, but the real reason was that he was a jerk and no one liked him * ignorant to most feelings of others, usually he just forgets they have feelings at all, that is how he comes off rude * slightly delusional, believes in superstition, prophecies and the abnormal like ghosts and stuff like that * does have a sweet side deep within him, dragontail just shows that to the dragons he cares deeply about, that being agouti and nobody else,,, sometimes to cavor too * can get angered easily in some cases, who knows The appearance may or may not strike fear into the dragon who stares at them, some are beautiful yet dangerous or adorable yet murderous or even fierce yet very sweet. Dragontail would be on the beautiful yet dangerous side, but he appears so troubled and he really is mentally, hurt with so many scars on the inside on his mind, forever fractured but not broken. He could be described as rude, sassy and disrespectful. It seems as though he's just a husk filled with rage and large amounts of pride, not a drop of other emotion, but honestly there is some other emotions in this being than what meets the eye. You just have to look deep inside him, to his troubled core filled with emotion, sadness and longing to be remembered in this lost world he lives in, the World's Greatest Mistakes, he's among them, dusty and forgotten, just another mistake in the world that needs to be disposed of. The SilkWing believes no one in this very world cares about him and makes it his mission to be remembered for someone to actually see him and not immediately forget but these thick clouds of ignorance have made him lose hope and make him grow cold by the days until frozen solid with his thick layers of arrogance. He can be considered superstitious and wiry, constantly jumping at everything that would seem in the slightest bit startling, but now that he has seen things others haven't, he will believe anything about monsters or sightings of aliens. But other than arrogance, Dragontail shows great amounts if pride and self-centeredness towards his appearance and sees himself as far more superior than others, which may have contributed to him both being forgotten and his arrogance, how would anyone know that such a beautiful creature could be so hot-headed and haughty. Backstory No one knew when the dragon's life began, although it was somewhere near the times of Clearsight's arrival to this new continent full of strange dragons, unusually back then he still had the glorious wings of beauty upon his back, most would call a deformity, but he never seemed to change in age. Unlike now, during these times Dragontail would be considered the center of attention, for his beauty and his grace, they in fact saw him as a possible child of Clearsight herself, as he appeared scale-wise to the NightWing seer, some dragons may even have mistook him for her. It was a strange life for the SilkWing, being so popular to the point of being, what one could possibly consider, famous even and it seemed that everyone knew his name, Dragontail they'd sometimes be heard muttering to one another, surely no one would have forgotten about him, none at all could forget his magnificent appearance, no flaws in any way except for the thick layers of self-pride, arrogance and carelessness which gained him a few scorns from his fans. But the tables turned, big time... all of a sudden a new life reached out its arms for him, took Dragontail under its wings and engulfed him. Ever since the reign of Queen Wasp, the Tree Wars, it just wasn't the same, no one seemed to notice him anymore, even his loud talking to himself didn't catch a single eye of the HiveWings or even fellow the SilkWings, who, unusually seemed to go right through him. He'd been desperate to be noticed, to be remembered in history, everyone who he'd met had... forgotten all about him, they knew nothing of his very existence it started to turn him to the brink of sanity, personality started to shift a bit, one could hear screams echoing down the hives, all of them in fact. They only heard his voice, the faintest whisper gripping onto the snapping rope of hope, there had been thousands reporting non stop screaming, the same words over and over, "I WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN!!!" And how true it seemed to some, I will not be forgotten and yet no one knew what it meant, who was saying it and why, the question remains unanswered to these days, that remain quiet after something... terrible happened, or rather the most forgetful moment in history. After being driven into insanity, Dragontail, the fool he was, wanted at least someone to remember him, with that he'd heard tale of a shaman, hidden deep within the forests of an unknown continent who could grant anyone just one simple wish. You see, no one knew of the aftermath the wishes brought and, with that nor did the insane SilkWing, taking off into to find any sign of what they'd said, the shaman that appeared to everyone to have no name, just know as The Shaman. It turned out the legends were true, when searching for days, the Poison Jungle gapped out in front of him and, not what most would expect for a supposed fake place, was right out in the open, a little shabby looking shack, he'd brought himself down to it walking in with prideful strides, wings flared to show off. The house was, if one could say in one word, disorganized, potions filled with strange concoctions of all colors were posted upon the shelves and in the center a little dragoness not old nor young and, what he'd never seen for the first time ever, a LeafWing of bright summer green scales. "Ah I see you come here for me... to grant you a wish I suppose?" Her voice came out croaky, an unoiled door being open or possibly sounding like a rusty gate, screeching background to her voice as she continued. There the black SilkWing paused, grinned wildly with, as the seams, madness and nodded his head before throwing to back to laugh, what a random time to do so, yes? The LeafWing had just a insane grin on her snout as he did, holding out her talons and in her croaky, almost froggy voice, "just tell me, what do you truly desire?" The thought had raced through his mind every minute he searched for the Shaman, now the words trickled off the tip of his tongue as if poison, dripping to the floor and burning, he opened wide to speak but before he said anything... as if reading his mind "I see, popularity... well I can bestow that upon you... now." A quick spell was cast, black magics had begun and ended right before him and yet something didn't feel quite right, deep in his heart, something before like ropes, hooking his very soul to something else's. The sensation was gone within seconds and the leaf dragon looked up in satisfaction, shooing him out the door before slamming it rather rudely behind him. It seemed to have worked for that one day before the aftermath quietly shuffled in that night, blood spilled as a shadow loomed over Dragontail, popular dragon for the day, next thing he knew, his throat was slit and he woke up dead. There still seemed to be a need to be remembered, a flickering light that burned brilliantly in heart and soul, with that it seemed the bond, the sensation he'd had, it kept the SilkWing from true death but simply trapped him between life and death, with such need, became corrupted. It was there it had begun, a lost being upon Pantala, forgotten, never to be seen on the face of the planet but if you listen closely, not with the mind but with the heart, you can still hear his begging whispers in Jewel Hive, the helpless plea to be remembered, just one last time. Trivia * heavily inspired off of the green dragontail butterfly, as both his name and theme animal may display. * also inspired off of a short dream i had once. * in original concepts dragontail was going to live in pyrrhia, however this was scrapped since i wanted more attention to be given to pantala. * text Relations for relationships, I take preference to roleplaying beforehand (pantala only) Agouti positive Yes, they've never formally met in the mortal realm and in being his soul-bound sister, they love one another in a way, both with a similar goal to rest in peace, in a calming way, they truly get along well with one another which is surprising for two dragons who've never met. Well, come to think of it, that isn't exactly true, for they've discussed plans within the dream realm, when everyone's asleep, they are partners in crime in a way, y'know, although he does find Agouti a bit... too violent and gory. But he does see her as one of his closest "friends" and honestly loves her a lot, despite being far apart in the mortal realm, they always see one another in the dream realm, it isn't the lovey dovey kind of love but a close sibling bond between the two dragonets. Cavor positive / negative Although positive, Dragontail is easily annoyed by his paranoid brother and feels the world would be better without him, one of the reasons he wants to help Agouti with her plan to rest in peace, just to get one quiet dream without Cavor. They don't get along very well and tension frequently sparks between the two, the IceWing's paranoia with the SilkWings arrogance doesn't seem to go that well together when put into a room. Despite their differences, he loves him all the same and has a brotherly affection towards the dragonet, even if sometimes he wishes to rip out his throat once or twice a night, although he seems to have some second thoughts on Cavor's plans... Gallery (Request12).png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:SilkWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal)